


Redreemed - An Undertale AU

by ilarproductions



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen, Multi, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, metal, redreemed, rock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilarproductions/pseuds/ilarproductions
Summary: Welcome to my Undertale AU call "Redreemed" about our monsters friend go back to the surface and tried to find themselfs through music! lmlIf you are more interested in this AU, you can find drawings, animations (in the near future) and more infromation on Tumblr: https://redreemed-au.tumblr.com/





	Redreemed - An Undertale AU

It’s a cloudy but normal evening in the Ebott Plaza, even though things are tense between humans and monsters, all the people try to continue with their routine as always. The plaza wasn't as crowded as ever because of the weather but still there were people having a good time, enjoying food, the kid playing around, all of that… no signs of any monsters around...

Around this hour everyday a big mysterious man always arrive to the plaza, this time was no exception. He always brings an acoustic guitar with him, he has a brown hood on it and the thing that stands out the most is that he always wears a huge and ridiculous pink hat, he sits on the edge of the central fountain, open a bag full of flowers with a sign that says “pick one” and start playing the guitar, he never says a word… he just keeps playing his instrument. People get around to hear his beautiful music and some of them put on his bag some money, after almost an hour of playing, he puts the rest of his flowers around the garden of the plaza and leave.

Everyone thinks this mysterious man is homeless, but after everyday of playing in the plaza, he spends the money people gave him food and always gives away that food to real homeless people on his way home, especially children… this day was a bit different… On his way home, the mysterious man heard a little scream inside an alley, out of curiosity the man enter the alley just to see what happens, inside of it, there was a teenager yelling at two children, one of them was a little monster.

“How many times I have to tell you! Don’t get close to that thing!” the teenager shouted at the human child.

“But brother… h-he’s my friend…” the child answered his brother, frightened and nervous.

“Your friend?!... what a joke, at most that thing could be our pet” the teenage answer to his little brother. “In fact…” the teenage grabs a metal stick he found on the ground. 

“What are you doing?!” the kid grabs his big brother’s arm trying to prevent something terrible but he end up pushing him to the wall.

The little monster kid was shaking and paralyzed fearing the worst.

“Now, I'll show you what happens when you come out of your miserable cave” The teenage raises his arm about to drop a blow. “Take this!”

All of the sudden, a burst of fire appears in between them avoiding the hit. “Ok that’s enough young man” the mysterious man appears and he puts in front of the teenager protecting both of the children. “That’s not how we treat people, especially when they are younger”

The teenager, a little bit scared and confused confronts the mysterious man “W-Who are you?...”

“Someone who can’t stand bullies… now...” Out of nowhere a lot of fireballs surround the teenager, “apologize for what you did and promise not to do it ever again”

“... I-I... “ The teenager terrified, starts to look around him realizing there is no escape.

“so?...” the fireballs are getting even closer.

“Ok ok! I’m sorry!” the teenager starts begging repentant “I-I would never do it again! promise!...”

“You better, if I find out you that you keep bullying children like that, I’ll be really mad… and you don’t want to know what I’m capable of when I’m mad…”

The fireballs banish, as soon as they banish, the teeanger run away. The mysterious man turn around to aid the children.

“It’s okay, I don’t think he’ll ever bother you two, hoho”

“T-Thank you so much, sir” The little human child thanks him.

“I know you!” “Mr. Dreemurr?” The little monster child said.

The mysterious man a little bit surprise but happy replied“ hoho, I guess there is no need to hide anymore” he took his hat off showing his horns and the hood off his head.

“I knew it!, I see those fireballs before, you and the queen are the only ones who can makes those” the little monster child replied happy for being correct.

“Mr. Dreamer?” the human child said, scratching his head.

“No, Mr. Asgore “Dreemurr”, he is the king of aaaaall monsters!” The monster child replied very enthusiastic.

“I don’t think I’m the king anymore but thank you little one, hoho” Asgore replied with a little blush on his face.

“That’s so cool! but why are you wearing that hood and that silly hat? the human child said, I bit intriguing.

“I guess... for the same reason of why your big brother bother you two..” The former king replied a little bit sad.

“Oh... “ there was an awkward moment of silence. “I hate my big brother... ”

the human child said a bit angry.

“Don’t say that, he is just confused and a bit insecure about himself, give him time, talk to him… I bet deep inside there is a nice person” Asgore replied to the child with a smile on his face.

“I guess… ok then… I’ll talk to him” the human child replied with a little smile.

“You know what…” Asgore grabs both of the kid’s hands. “Seeing young men like you two, always fill me with hope that the future will be brighter between our two species…” he said, with a huge smile on his face. “anyways… I’ll not take more of your time, c’mon… you should get back home, It will rain soon” 

“Thank you, Mr. Dreemurr!” both children replied to him very happily, and start to run away.

Asgore watched as he see the children return back to their home with a smile on his face.

After that he grabbed his things and keep his journey back home. Half way, his phone starts to ring.

“_ ring… ring… _” 

“huh?...” He answers the phone. 

“Howdy?” 

“Oh, Mr. Grillby! How are you?”

“...”

“... Again…?”

“...”

“I see…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there in a moment”

“See you soon…”

“_ hangs up _”

“...”

“Tori…”

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


End file.
